


Don’t Take the Girl

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: A songfic based off of Tim McGraw's "Don't Take the Girl."
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Don’t Take the Girl

**Fifteen Years Ago**

Y/N swung down from the fire escape and landed on top of the large black vehicle Jason was trying so desperately to boost the tires from.

“Jaybird?”

He dropped the tire iron in surprise, “oh it’s just you. How many times do I have to tell you, don’t call me that.”

Y/N sat down on the hood of the car and rested her chin on her hand.

"Oh probably at least one hundred more times.” She glanced up and down the vehicle and gasped. “Jaybird, do you know what car this is?”

He leaned down to start working on what Y/N now noticed was the fourth and final tire.

“Nope. Just noticed the rims. They’re Asanti Black, ABL-18’s, or at least modified versions. If I take them to the right place they’re almost a grand or more a pop. That could buy so much food stuff for the little kids out here.”

“But you can’t just take the wheels off of the freaking Batmobile Jason!”

He looks up from the tire. “If he didn’t want someone to try and boost his tires he shouldn’t have parked in crime alley. That’s like inviting someone to do it. It’s not like I really give a crap about what he thinks,” he said dropping the iron and crouching down to remove the wheel. 

Y/N heard a faint rustle just behind them.

“I don’t know Jay. I’d say his opinion is pretty important since it is his car. What do ya say Batman, what your opinion on this?”  
Y/N heard a chuckle from the masked vigilante as he stepped out of the shadows. 

“I’m impressed. It’s not often you find someone ballsy enough to try and steal my tires even if I do park in crime alley. It is also not everyday that someone hears me coming up on them.”

Y/N scooted around so she could face him. “Really you did a good job. Your cape on the other hand not so much. It brushed against the wall. Not super loud but detectable to someone that was paying attention,” she said as she slid down the hood. “Which is not what my friend over here was doing. See Jason, he would like to keep his tires.” 

Jason moved over next to Y/N, eyeing Batman as he did.

“Who said I want to give ‘em back? Like I said before we can feed a lot of people with ‘em.” Jason held up his fists in front of his face and said, “I’ll fight you for em fair and square. You win I’ll put em back, I win and I keep ‘em.” 

If Y/N could see the top of Batman’s face she knew that he would be giving Jason some kind of look. After a beat of what could only be considered amused contemplation Batman spoke.

“Are you two hungry?”

Y/N opened her mouth to respond but Jason quickly put his hand over it.

“No she’s not. She never is. Take Jimmy, or Tommy, or my best friend Moe. Take anybody that you want as long as she don’t go! She’s not a street kid, she has a home to go to, she probably already had dinner. She just likes to follow me around like a puppy. Please don’t take the girl!” 

Y/N elbowed Jason in the side and he dropped his hand. Anger was starting to contort the features of her face.

“Thanks Jason, for speaking for me. I’ll just be going since I can tell I’m not wanted. It seems to happen quite a bit now between you and my parents.” She reached up and poked him in the chest.

“Just because I don’t complain as much as you do doesn’t mean my life isn’t any less shitty. I thought the one friend I had was you, but I guess I was wrong about that.”

By the time she finished she had tears streaming down her face. After one last prod to his chest she turned on her heel and ran down the alley way her sobs dyeing out with her distance. Jason couldn’t help but feel dumbstruck at the event that just unfolded in front of him.

“You should go talk to her and then meet me back here. The three of us have a lot to discuss.”

Jason looks at Batman and says, “yeah I think we do.” He turns around and begins to chase after Y/N.

**Five Years Ago**

“You know Tony Stark reminds me a lot of Bruce,” Y/N said as she walked out of the theater door Jason was holding open for her.

“Eh I don’t see it.” He turned and laced his fingers with hers as they began to walk down the street.

“Really? Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, probably suffers from PTSD, likes cool gadgets,” she pulls him to a stop to she can whisper, “is a superhero and fights crime with a team of people.” 

He grins at her. “I see your point.”

“The only thing that’s different is the level of flamboyance really. B is more subtle than Tony Stark, not as flashy,” Y/N said making jazz hands as she walked.

She turned to walk backwards in front of him, “Now the big questions is who would win in a fight? Batman or Iron Man?”

“Oh that one’s easy. It’s Batman. For the simple reason that Iron Man sucks.”

Y/N was about to reply when she accidentally bumped into a man on the sidewalk.

“I’m so sorry sir! I wasn’t watching where I was..”

Suddenly the man’s arm was wrapped around Y/N’s neck. Jason’s first instinct was to fight but then he saw the metal of a gun handle flash in the street light.

“If you do what I say there won’t be any harm to the little girlie here. Give me everything you got,” he said as he shoved the gun into Y/N’s side. Jason could see the silent tears begin rolling down Y/N’s face.

All the training that Jason had couldn’t make it through the fog of panic that was rolling over his brain. He just held his hands up in front of him and started to plead.

“Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit card. Here’s the watch that my best friend gave me, here’s the key to my bike.”

He began to pull on watch at his wrist and then grab the keys from his jacket pocket.

“Dude give it a whirl, but please don’t do anything to my girl!”

The man snatched the items out of Jason’s hands as he shoved Y/N to the ground. Jason rushed over and scooped her up in his arms.

“It’s okay,” he said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. “Everything’s going to be fine, you’re okay.”

Y/N’s sobs began to die down and she looked up at him. “I was so scared Jaybird, it’s like everything I knew about self defense just went out the window.” 

“I know. It was like the same thing happened to me. I’m sorry I couldn’t do any more to help you,” he said as he held her close.

She looked up at him and shook her head. “It’s fine Jaybird. You didn’t need to do anything that could jeopardise your identity. I’m just glad neither of us are hurt. Can we go home though? I don’t really feel up for anything else tonight.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea."

**Present Day**

Jason was sitting in his home office working on finishing a security report for the next day’s board meeting when Y/N steps through the door.

“Jaybird?”

He looked up from his laptop, “Hey babe, what’s up?”

“It’s time to go,” she said as she places her hands on her large baby bump. She chuckles as she watches a host of emotions make their way across Jason’s face before he jumps up from his chair.

“You mean it’s time, time? Like we need to go to the hospital time?”

“Yes it’s time, time, and we should probably get a move on,” she said as she braces for a contraction.

“Oh. My. God. Okay, okay, let’s not panic. We can handle this, we’re grown adults.”

Y/N leads Jason down the hall by his shoulders.

“Honey, you’re the one who’s freaking out. Take a deep breath for me. That’s it, in through the nose out through the mouth. Let’s just get to the car.”

Jason grabs the bags sitting by the door and follows behind his wife. Once the pair got to the hospital, everything happened fairly fast.

“One more nice big push Y/N, that it! Perfect! Look at that healthy baby girl,” Dr. Johnson says as she holds up the squirming child for the room to see. “We’ll just hand her over to a nurse and get her all checked out.”

Jason looks down at Y/N with a beaming smile. “You did it, honey! We have a little girl. She’s perfect just like you.”

Y/N rolls her eyes and said between pants, “I’m just glad she’s okay. Also I love you, but we’re not having any more.”

Jason chuckles. “Whatever you say dear. I love you too.” He leans down and kisses her forehead as she blinks slowly. 

“Jay…I don’t feel so good.”

Suddenly Y/N’s body goes rigid and pushes against Jason. 

“Y/N? Y/N! Babe what’s happening? Y/N!” 

Jason’s increased volume caught the attention of the doctor that had stepped away for a second.

“She’s seizing! Mr. Todd please step away from the bed,” Dr. Johnson says while rushing back to the bed. 

“What? No! I want to stay with my wife, I need to!”

One of the nurses steps up beside him. “Mr. Todd, please. We can do more to help your wife if you step aside.”

“O-okay.” He leans down to place a quick kiss to his wife’s forehead and says, “everything’s gunna be fine. I love you.” 

Jason falls to the ground in the far corner of the hospital room. His head resting on his arms crossed over his knees.

~God..whoever’s up there…anybody….don’t take my girl.  
Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest  
I’ll gladly take her place if you’ll let me. Anything you want I’ll do it.   
Just don’t take her from me, not now please.~

“Mr. Todd?”

Under his arms he could see a pair of bootie covered tennis shoes. He glances up and meets the eyes of a nurse.

“We finished our initial check over, would you like to hold your baby?” 

“Oh, um, yes. Yes, I would.”

Jason stands up from the ground and she hands the small purple bundle to him.

He takes his baby girl in his arms and gazes at her small features. He couldn’t really tell quite yet what features the little one shared with Y/N or himself, until she opens her eyes. She has the same bright, brilliant eyes of her mother. In that moment he knew he would never love anything else as much as he loved his little girl.

“Welcome to the world baby girl. You are most definitely the most beautiful thing in the world. Well, second to your mom. I already love you so, so much and I know your mom does too. I’m going to try my best to give you a great life, one on the opposite end on the spectrum from what we Todds are accustomed to, you have my word.”

He ran his finger down the side of her face, too focused on his baby girl to notice the nurse walk back up to him.

She cleared her throat, “Mr. Todd. We need to take the little miss to the nursery now to do a few more tests. Would you like to come with us?”

Jason took a second to look at the scene around him. “Um, not right now, I uh, I think I should stay here.”

He passed the small bundle over to the girl as she nodded, a solemn look on her face. He began to walk over to the scene in front of him.

Doctor Johnson was calling out to all the nurses, “She’s not breathing, and her pulse is dropping we need to get a crash and intube cart ready! We might still have a chance to get her back!”

A nurse stepped up to the front of the group. “Doctor Johnson we can’t do that, she has a DNR.”

Jason’s world came to a sudden screeching halt. Why in the hell would Y/N have a DNR? Then he remembered that they had talked about it when her mother had gotten sick. She didn’t want him to have to make the decision of whether or not to “pull her plug” like she had to.   
Everyone around the bed began to step aside as his feet carried him over to his wife’s bedside. He sat down at her side and brought his hand up to caresses her face.

“Please wake up. Y/N, please don’t leave me. Just wake up for me please. You gotta meet our baby girl. She’s gunna need her momma. Come on Y/N. Please.”

The sudden screech of a flatline pierced the air, and Jason couldn’t stop the sobs that started wracking his body.

“Please come back to me.”


End file.
